Strange Love
by Akasui
Summary: What if Anya able to caught Lelouch in R2 EP 12 what will happen to them and other?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I didn't own Code Geass or else Lelouch will have to dress as a girl and walk in the town because Millay'samusement to increase Luluko's fan boys!

* * *

Warning! OOC, lolicon and maybe incest.

Summary :Millay's plan gone wrong, instead Lelouch and Shirley able to confessed their love to each other (accord to her plan). Anya catch Lelouch and by her rule they force to be a couple! What will happen to Lelouch? Will he able to continue as plan while pink hairs girl stick with him everywhere he goes! Not to mention the horde of heart broken fan girl that plan to stole Lelouch from Anya!

* * *

Ashford's library.

In the instance that Lelouch saw pink Knightmare just outside the windows he shouts to Shirlay to dodges it and prepare to jump to get her out of the way but he seem to forget something very importance. In term of intellect his came on top but physical he is the worst! When Shirlay saw Mordred's hand shots straight to window she jumps out of it way which leave Lelouch and Sayoko in its way. Mordred tried to grab Sayoko in Lelouch from her instinct took control and made her dodged which leaved Lelouch, who run to place that Shirlay just stood to met with Mordred's hand and it grabs and drag him outside.

Millay ran to the screen normally she will just enjoy it but this time she felt that it wrong! Did she underestimate Lelouch's charm this much. The Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim even used her Knightmare just to win this over stand in front of her Villetta tried to contact with Anya.

"Knight of Six that's Intelligence area, please leave that area." But Anya didn't replied Millay watches her wide eyes but before they did anything Mordred land on the ground and cockpit opens and Anya climbs from cockpit to its hand where Lelouch hangs there in its hand.

"Are you Lelouch?" She asked but he too shocks to answer Anya stretched his face to see if this is real Lelouch before took his hat and to every fan girl horror she kissed him on lip!

"Lelouch! Nooo!" Many girls scream and other shock even Suzaku almost lose control of his Lancelot, Villetta drops her headphone and like everyone that didn't scream just stand there too shock to do anything.

"I got Lelouch." Anya said in monotone before took another picture.

* * *

"So after Anya grabbed Lelouch with Mordred and took his hat, she kissed him?" Gino asked exciting Suzaku nodded. "That mean now they are official couple, right?"

"I don't think she is serious ... Anya why are you wearing that?" Gino saw Anya in her private dress.

"I have a date." She answer with her usual monotone.

"Huh?" That all intelligence replied Suzaku able to gave before Anya walk away from them.

"Ohh! She serious with Lelouch. How cute!" Gino giggles. Suzaku face fault and grimace and then he got a call from someone.

"Sorry Gino. Could you take care of Nunnally today?" Gino gave him question look.

"I had something to take care of today." Just that he walked away and leave Gino alone.

"Gino-san." Sweet voice from behind him but he sense it, too sweet for her, Nunnally.

"Yes, your highness." He senses it! The tension is too dense and dark.

"Could told me about that it? About Anya boyfriend." For once in his life Gino want to ran away from this blind, cripple and sweet girl.

"Miss Romeyer, please hold the meeting until I finished discuss with lord Weinberg. Do not start the meeting before I arrive." She smiles. "Do you understand?"

To Miss Romeyer credit she just pale but for once she not even question her order. "Yes, your highness. The meeting will hold on until your arrived." And she leave them alone.

"Lord Weinberg, please told me about Anya's boyfriend and..." She touches his hand. "Do not lie because I will know it."

* * *

Lelouch just finish checking the Gefjun Disturber.

'Should I go? Or should I just ran away? Is this Suzaku's plan to keep an eye on me? Did he know that I had my memories?' Lelouch then decide that he need to get away from everyone for awhile.

"Lulu?" Speak of the devil that Shirlay.

"Lelouch?" Oh! And Suzaku his day won't get any worst, right? (How right you are Lelouch!)

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison and the silence took over them.

"Shirlay want to discuss something with me." Suzaku said first and that leave only Lelouch, who didn't give to reason but thank or curse because Anya arrived on screen.

"There you are Lelouch." Said boy eyebrow twitch because Anya stretched his face and kissed him on cheek before got drag Lelouch away.

"Did she serious about be his girlfriend?" Shirlay asked after they gone out of her sight disbelieve in what was she saw somehow forgot that even Suzaku was with her but he felt the heavy tension in the air.

"I don't know... but what was you want to talk with me? ... Shirlay?"

"Lelouch is MINE!!" She yelled top of her lung but when Suzaku looks around he found the horde of girls surround them. "He should be mine not HER!" They yelled at the same time that cause everyone look at them but not many because almost the person there are Lelouch's fan girls.

"It's because of the president's event!" Someone yelled.

"Wait! WAIT!" It's Millay. She stood with megaphone in hand.

"I gave you girls the equal change in my event but your girl fail to grab it." She let it sink before continue.

"But now since we all agree that Anya aren't suitable for Lelouch so we must done something to break them!" The girls acclaims.

"First we must know about her strong and weak point!" Millay eyes him! Suzaku knew that he should run but Shirlay grab his wrist her eyes gleaming with passion and Suzaku knew they won't just question him but interrogate him instead!

_'Save me! Someone anyone!'

* * *

  
_

Lelouch knew he going to have a headache no it will be more than that after Rolo called him and told him that Orange had return and coming his way but with Anya clings with his arm and not to mention that he can't used Geass on her since they surround with many people then he felt chill all of sudden something very wrong going to happen. Anya phone rang and he gave her question look when she gave her phone to him but when he answer.

"Yes?"

_"Onii-sama...How dare you!"_ He froze its Nunnally.

* * *

After got interrogate by Nunnally and the meeting after that got cut short and all the project that take advantage of Japaness or didn't help them at all were force to drop or change their way and not a single one dare to question Nunnally, not when her dark aura create the tension that almost strangled them even she just sit there. Yes, she is the Viceroy of Area 11 and the emperor daughter.

After the meeting she order Gino to called Anya and asked to talk with Anya boyfriend, Lelouch.

_"Yes?"_

"Onii-sama...How dare you!" Gino forze. Nunnally known Lelouch.

"How dare you cheat on me!"

'Oh...onii-sama?...Lelouch lucky...no... forget it.' He must sneak away before Nunnally thinks he somehow involve in this affair but he forgot that Nunnally didn't use her eyes so her ears are better than normal.

"STAY!" She orders him.

"Yes, your highness." He obeys and stood there.

_"No! ...I mean yes! No wait! It isn't like your think, Nunnally!"_ Lelouch clearly panic he knew it.

"You kissed her right? And Suzaku help you hid the fact that you cheat on me, right?"

'_Suzaku, I hate you now! You know what will happen if Nunnally knew this and didn't told me and just run by yourself!'_ He cursed Suzaku because Nunnally heard about it from someone because if the round got boy/girlfriend they bound to become gossip and with ears like Nunnally she will know eventually and yet he didn't told him at first he thought she just worried about Anya but when he finish he realize it isn't about Anya its about Lelouch and now he just knew something he didn't want to know even this can be the blackmail material but he won't dare to tried to blackmail her after saw this.

"You said you love me but you cheat on me behind my back!"

_"No! Nunnally! Its because Millay event and we force to be a couple after that event!"_

_"Dear! How can you say that!"_ It's Anya voice but it sound playful unlike her monotone.

_'Huh? It's Anya voice I sure of it but it isn't like her.'_ He tough but Nunnally seem to didn't to catch it because her anger rise to new high.

_"Anya what are you doing?"_ Sound like Lelouch got tackle..

_"You said you will love me and me alone forever and you didn't care about other girl anymore."_ And then its hung up.

_'Itsn't Anya.'_ Gino tough but Nunally didn't.

"LELOUCH!!" Nunnally roared.

* * *

I will end it here. Want another chapter? Well maybe maybe not but I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I didn't own Code Geass or I will have someone smacked Suzaku on his head because his stupid. Damn even Lelouch was the one who shot Euphiemia but he also the reason why that happen as well.

* * *

Warning! OOC, lolicon and maybe incest.

Summary :Millay's plan gone wrong, instead Lelouch and Shirley able to confessed their love to each other (accord to her plan). Anya caught Lelouch and by her rule they force to be a couple! What will happen to Lelouch? Will he able to continue as plan while pink hairs girl stick with him everywhere he goes! Not to mention the horde of heart broken fan girl that plan to stole Lelouch from Anya!

* * *

Lelouch now knew he stuck in the worst situation because after Anya hung up her phone and he was sure that Nunnally won't like that but then Jeremiah Gottwald appeared in front of him he stood in in some kind of suit that draw many attention from the peoples around them and he had Anya attached to his arm, she seem to be acted strange lately and her mischief smile remind him of C.C. and every time he sees that it like she promises to gave him headache later. Well at least people around him now talked about Jeremiah's choice of cloth instead of the womanizer boy who's dating with pink hair girl and somehow got called from another girl but he seem to forgot that when someone noticed that Anya is Anya Alstreim the Knight of Six if someone decide to took their photo and sell to some magazine or worse to some channel, no doubt he will became famous more than Suzaku within a week. (And I told you again, Lelouch. How right you are!)

Anya...no she now isn't the one controls of this body and this one Lelouch's mother, Marianne Vi Britannia had so much fun after her death, well had only C.C. to teased about was bore but teased Lelouch was much more fun no matter how genius he is he didn't have so much experience he sometime can't suppress his emotion and his naïve about girls but since he had Charles' charm but after learned about how he lived it really amaze her that due to his lack of stamina none of the girls in Ashford didn't think about pin him down in unused class room or locker room and got her way with him, well maybe she must gave him some credit to be able to survive for all these years, last year didn't count because he had Rolo to help him but how he can survive while he lived with Nunnally? Well that doesn't matter because now she had Jeremiah to deals with after all if what was she thinking was right he must has Geass cancel and she can't get hit with that if she want to see their plan to success.

Jeremiah didn't prepare to deal with this since Villetta didn't tell him that Lelouch had a date with her, Anya Alstreim, the knigh of six of all people so use force is out of option since he support to assassin him even thought Rolo betrayed them but he can careless about that and what was V.V. want but he still needs to talked with Lelouch and got some answer from him but the round suppose to loyal only to the emperor and what was he want to talk with Lelouch didn't sound like something loyalty should talk about, he cursed silently if he had known that the round would be here he won't walk straight to Lelouch when he spot him from far away.

Three of them stood in silent before operator spoke in voice that far too familiar to Lelouch' ears.

"To every of our dear customers, we gladly to told you about special event that going to start in this very minute, this event we have the cooperation from the knight of six, Anya Alstreim! And Knight of Seven Kururuki Suzaku!" The image of Anya appear on screen of every TV and everyone look at Anya and some look around to search for Suzaku. Now one thing very clear in Lelouch's mind that must be Millay!

"Next to Kinght of Six will be your target in this event, yes your heard it right that black hair boy is your target! You must caught him before he able to escape from this place and directed him to ours agent that waiting for you in check point to gain the ticket! Each tickets have signature from kinght of seven and you can change it into present in the boot that we are prepare in the east wing . Ours tickets are limited and can be used only today." Screen changed to number 3 then decrease to 2.

"One, It started!" Millay shouted!.but Lelouch was nowhere on sights because he ran before Millay finished her explanation of this event. Jeremiah disappear afterward and everyone leaved to searched for Lelouch. Anya ehh... Marianne sighed before the red rim in Anya's eyes gone.

"Huh? Where's Lelouch?... Where am I?" Poor Anya, who just return to control her body was left alone without knowledge of what was just happen.

* * *

"Millay, please tell me how did you get these equipments." Shirlay asked after help other girls lock Suzaku with many kind of hand-cuff, gag and so on and now he was secure and laid helpless on the floor.

"Did you really want to know?" Her eyes gleaming with mischief so no one asked her anymore.

"Miss Ashford, are you sure this event will help increase our customers?" The director eyes Suzaku with wry eyes, well you didn't want to anger someone who just imprison one of the round, right?

"Don't worry Mr director. I had done this kind of event many time and known it will work really well. Now I must off to prepare for the next phase, Shirlay take care of the rest, four of you help me take this packet for the interrogate."

"Don't worry President, these will continue as plan!" Shirlay replied. Millay left with four girl that pushed the casket that Suzaku was now inside follow her for interrogate in other place.

"Now Anya, your first date was now clash, what will you do?" Shirlay laughed while director sweat seem to increase more and more.

* * *

"Millay, when I got my hand on you..." Lelouch cursed while he rest to catches his breath after ran away from anyone who participate in this event. He had enough people to chase after him for his life in his Zero persona but now Millay just add another problem for him before he able to create the plan to escape from these situation someone drop from above.

"Orange!" Lelouch said without thinking Jeremiah's eyes brow twitched.

"It's Jeremiah Gottwald you idiot!" He yelled. Lelouch put his finger in signal for him to lower his voice.

"I heard someone sound over there!" Oh! Just was he needs!

"Let check it out." Before Lelouch able to made some creative plan Jeremiah caught him by collar and dragged him away, it almost made him shock by the lack of oxygen when he released Lelouch found himself in the train station.

"You must answer my question." Jeremiah demanded and he show his sword to prove his point but it appeared that silent was all Lelouch answer because he pulled a black king of one of his chess set before push the button in it and Jeremiah tumbled on his face.

"What the!? Gefjun Disturber!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"Yeah and you walked right into it." Not even smirks, laughs or anything since Lelouch didn't plan this but it was Jeremiah did it to himself, well maybe he still have some luck left after all but to his horror Jeremiah persistent needs more than Gefjun Disturber to hold him down.

"I must knows, why did you go against your father, against your homeland, against Britannia!" Lelouch felt the urge to yelled at him but resist it because he didn't want to test the customers range of hearing after all when the price concern Britannia or not when their interesting set into one thing every man and woman able to transform into different being especially woman, for example C.C. when she want her pizzas he doubts anything would be able to stopped her from get it. (due to the fact that I don't like to drag all the conversation from anime so I going to pass it to the point after that. Are you ready Lelouch?)

* * *

Lelouch after persuaded Jeremiah to help him and sent him away to prepare to crushed to Geass cult. He ran dawn the stairs just to met with... (Lelouch, you're an idiot!)

"That him!" You guys still remember Millay's speech, right?

Then Lelouch met with the mob of males and females who want the piece of him, well in order to get the tickets to exchange to the price that they want. To Lelouch horrible Millay had the group of his fan girls participate as well since the director fear to be bankrupt by this event so Millay had them to caught Lelouch to got most of the tickets while some of them keep an eye on Anya, if she made an attempt to used Mordred they will told Shirlay to add the rule to prevent the same accident as Ashford but Anya didn't do it she just walk in random direction and took the pictures from the event. Even Sayako decides against to help Lelouch after she saw Rolo, who tried to stop the whole mob but fail and end up injured from what or whom she didn't know so she just took Rolo away and pry for Lelouch safety.

Needless to say Lelouch return home in worse condition but he must crush the Geass cult and help Nunnally from his father hand so he can't rest until he able to made the situation under his control and no one else. Now Rolo was injured but he still had Jeremiah. He must succeed after he clash V.V. and took controlled of the cult his farther will be his next target so he set his schedule for tomorrow. He fall asleep immediately when he hits the bed lost all connection of outside world.

* * *

When Anya return to government building Nunnally called for audience with her immediately.

"Ah. Anya, you have come." Nunnally spoke with her sweet voice but Gino, who stood beside her seem to be tense more than usual but isn't it obvious? Gino always had cheerful persona but now he nervous for something.

"I have an assignment that need to be done as fast as possible." Gino, who now seem to be reduced to be Nunnally personal knight gave her a folder. If Anya startled by was what she saw in it she didn't act anything but even she had her impassive face Nunnally seem to caught it because she smiled widely.

"As you know. Zero tricked us to let his force escape from Japan and now he clearly prepare for war against us so I needs you to check our military base, you are the round I thinks they will turst you more than myself." She smiled sweetly.

* * *

In China V.V. sit in his throne frown because he just leave Charles after he saw him laughed about something concerned to Lelouch. He groaned he really hope Charles didn't set his sight to Lelouch too much after all that child look too much like Marianne even trough he is a boy. He sighed maybe Marianne dead was too much to Charles, well he hoped Jeremiah succeed because Charles's attention all of it must be his!

* * *

Due to the many respond from you guys so I decide to continue it but It really hard to since this story even I had the plot waiting to use but it still hard to did it. Well I hope you like this chapter. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I didn't own Code Geass or else the girls will tried to assault Lelouch most than just became his stalkers.

* * *

Warning? Just read older chapters.

Summary : Same as above.

* * *

After the nice long slept, Lelouch slowly opens his eyes. He felt the presence of someone beside him in his bed holds on him and his hand didn't felt anything..

'Maybe C.C. ... Wait!' Lelouch lifted his blanket and found ... He dropped to the floor and screams like a girl! (Oi! Lelouch. I knows you look very much feminine but please, you should acted more manly or your yaoi doujin will increase more than it already is.)

Unfortunately that person held Lelouch as strong as Koalas cling the trees so 'She' end up on top of him. Before Lelouch gathers his consciousnesses the sound click and the door shut before he saw who just takes his picture of him and 'she'.

"Morning, Lelouch." Sound as monotone as usual. Anya awoke but they still lay on the floor. She stared at him his face until she can't hold her impassive face and broke out laughs.

"What?" Anya point at his face.

"Yu...your face." She can't possible told him since she lays on the floor laughing. Lelouch searched for mirror before he found the answer.

"What happen to my face!?" Someone got pen. Well permanent one to add because he can't ease it by water. He decides to use the towel to hid his face and returned to his room and found Anya still lays on the floor breaths heavy from laughs too much. Lelouch have to pull her up.

"Alright, Anya. Why are you doing here and how gig you get inside? Where's Ro... I see." Lelouch murmurs something which Anya didn't hear it clearly.

"Well, viceroy wants me to make sure that all military bases are up and ready when Zero made his returned to Japan for another round." Monotone as ever... wait! You already knew that.

_'Nunnally? Why did you order something like that? Maybe someone have her done it? Trap? Schneizel?' _

* * *

Other side of the world Schneizel sneezed.

"Did you catch a cold? Your highness?" Schneizel waves his hand.

"I'm alright Kanon maybe someone talking about me." He sighs. It's common knowledge that someone must talks about him especially when he first became prime minister or the time they votes for favorite royal which he sneezed uncountable times and Kanon sent him to hospital against his wish and they kept him for a month for searches for the reason why he can't stop sneezed.

"Should I call the ambulance?"

"For the last time. NO! I'm fine and we have much work to do!" Schneizel walks faster and Kanon follows him. He didn't want to lose anymore time than he already is and he needs to get inside military base if Kanon decides to called ambulance he will had a change to stops it before Kanon sent him to hospital again! Last time nurses are all over him and he thought how should he gets some rest when some nurses always peeks or takes the picture and someone want his signature! And they always find some excuse to get inside his room, well not all that are real nurses which made him doubt the security team that sent to protects him.

For cry out loud he didn't get any rest and when he returned to his posted he had to done his paper works non stop for 24 hours or buried under them and he was bedridden for real.

After that Schneizel always tried his best to stay away from hospital as much as possible or he have them transferred himself to the palace where he got only his relatives to visit him.

* * *

"Lelouch. Did you know where Suzaku is?" Anya asked while Lelouch lost in his own thought.

"Huh? He didn't stay with your guy?" Anya shakes which made it clear he hasn't.

"He didn't return to government building last night but maybe he returned after I sneak outed." She discards the thought about Suzaku.

"So you here to told me that you are going to leave school for awhile?" She nodded.

"You should just called to the principal or rang me you know."

"I forgot the principal number and you aren't answer me calls. So I came to visit you and I can't remember anything after that." Lelouch blinks as Anya pulled towel and took a picture of him.

"I must be on my way." She moves to the window and Lelouch can't believe his eyes because stood out side is Mordred! Anya took off before he realizes that she took his picture while his face still had maker everywhere.

* * *

"I must say you are pretty clever, Nana-chan." Millay said after she got a call from Gino and he leads her and Shirlay to the meeting to met with the government government, Nunnally Vi Britannia.

"I have to because I didn't have nii-sama to protects anymore." Nunnally said sadly.

"I wish I never know this but now here I am." Gino still disbelieved in what was he just know.

"Please, Nunnally. I'm sure he didn't have any choice."

"Don't worry Shirlay. Half of it was mine as well as brother and I must knows the story on his side before I decided everything but all this lead to one person, my father." Everyone nods.

"But don't you think we are off topic." Millay returns to her cheerful self.

"Ah! Yes. You are right Milly. We should return to our main topic What're you have in mind, Millay?" Millay grinned at Nunnally.

"I shall introduce you to my wonderful plan." Gino sighed, he would visited Karen instead to listens to their plan. No matter what it is, he sure as hell he don't want to involved with it but he had his order and now other knights were gone and left only himself to do the job.

* * *

"Should we stave him? Maybe he will told us." One girl asked but other shakes her head.

"No. It won't do any good. Even the president can't get anything out of him. I don't thing we get any change and he better be alive than dead." They chuckle darkly.

'Damn Lelouch! It's all your fault!' Suzaku thought but he won't just let them do as they please. He, the knight of seven won't be stop here! He must killed Zero!

* * *

V.V sat boring in his throne half listens to his subordinates because he's waiting for Jeremiah contracted him about the succeed at his mission if he didn't success at least Rolo should have told him.

"Sir Jeremiah contracts us, sir."

"Put him through." But the image he saw not Jeremiah but Zero!

"I must say you are hard to finds V.V. but of course with your authority and power you have." Zero said.

"Why don't you took that mask off, Lelouch?" Lelouch scowls inside his mask. If he took his Zero mask off the serious conversation would become comedy show with in a mere second.

"I am Zero." V.V. subordinates whispers among themselves and told V.V. he had broadcast from area eleventh.

"As you wish nephew. Did you kill Jeremiah?" (Why should we care about Lelouch face under his mask!)

"He won't serves you any longer, not anymore so you don't have to bother about him."

"What's a surprise! I never thought you would survive maybe you have Charles' blood more than you have Marianne."

_'They knew each other? I will have to asked C.C. later.'_ "Such a words V.V. Why did you think the emperor relate to someone like me?" V.V. chuckles.

"Why don't we go straight to the point? I'm bore you know." Lelouch smirks ut no one saw it.

"Very well. Orange, do it!" He pushed the button in chess piece and the building around V.V. shakes and the sound of bomb echo around them. What suppose to be walls around Lelouch fall and revealed the desert and Shinkirou behind him. Vincent and Rolo on one side, C.C. on other side and walks to him and Black knight airship float above them.

"So you made me thought you still in area eleventh to made me careless and shuts off my escape route."

"You didn't hear me? That isn't all I prepare for you." Siegfried crashed through to the wall behind V.V.

"NO!" V.V. shouted but Siegfried didn't listen to him and shot its lances to destroy other wall and...

"This is C.C. from now on you must follow Lelouch Vi Britannia.."

"Hey!" Zero...same person as Lelouch didn't stop her in time everything didn't stop. C.C. chuckles.

"Oh! I mean Zero. Hey You said you will reveals to them when you can take V.V. out of picture." Zero murmured about something concern to witch. They walk to Shinkiro before its took off and flies straight to the entrance but not before he clams his square down.

* * *

Zero and Jeremiah stood before V.V. "Alright V.V. told me, was it you the one who kidnapped Nunnally during the Black Rebellion?"

"Why did you want to know that? I'm sure you already know it."

"True. I knew you was the one kidnapped Nunnally but how did you do it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Lelouch took his gun out and shot him in head. V.V. falls down but Lelouch fires again at V.V. ankle. Square Zero lieutenant was scared out of his mind to the screen in front of him.

"Get up V.V. don't play death on me." To lieutenant's horror V.V. got up.

"First Cornelia and now you! Did my head up set you that much!" V.V. yelled.

"Not your head but your brain." Lelouch answer deadpan.

Everyone other than Lelouch blinks before anyone said any comment a soldier ran into the room.

"Ze...Lelouch-sama. C.C. She disappeared from the throne room."

"Zero is fine and how did she disappear?"

"The ruin, sir! She touched the ruin inside that room and it glows and next thing we knows she's gone!"

"Tied him and gets him inside that capsule. Don't let anyone open it or I says otherwise." Zero, follows by Jeremiah walk to throne room as quickly as they can.

* * *

"What should we do?" Jeremiah asked while Lelouch studied the ruin that he broke when captures V.V.

"Maybe, just maybe." As he touches it glows and next thing they knew its the strange temple, C.C., Bismarck Waldstein and ...Charles Di Britannia.

"So you have come." Charles said.

"You!" Lelouch prepares to used his Geass but Bismarck swings his sword at him but Jeremiah blocks it.

"It looks like you captured V.V. , didn't you?" Charles asked like nothing happen.

"What are you doing with C.C.?"

"She? Me? No. I didn't do anything to her and we are accomplices the same as V.V. and Marianne." That caught Jeremiah attention and Bismarck able to pushes him back.

"What does that mean? And C.C.? Did that true?" Lelouch asked but everything around him blur and next thing he saw was C.C. in her black prisoner suit.

(What happen after that are the same as anime so I leave it to you to watched it yourself.)

"What about mother? He said mother knew as well and what did you want to do?"

"First thing you should know, I'm not C.C. I am just your guild. Are you prepare to know the true? It is heavy and hurtful, did you really want to know?" He nods

"I'm already hurt so go ahead." The screen changed from the gallery to plain. Lelouch saw his mother sat and C.C. stands behind her and his father and V.V. stand far away from them.

"They know each other from before Charles became the emperor." The screen changes again to shows two boys watches their mother dead in the flame and promise to each other to make the world without lie.

"As you can see this is where the started." It changes to the plain again.

"C.C. agreed to help them but..." It changed to that day. Lelouch saw his mother and V.V.

(Watched Anime! Please buys their DVD because I known you didn't like dub because I didn't like it neither.)

* * *

Lelouch falls to his kneels breaths heavy. He took times to recover himself.

"Lelouch come to me and we will creates the world. The new world, for Nunnally for everyone else." Charles offers him his hand but when did he come to stand in front of him, he didn't know. Lelouch looks up before brushes away that hand.

"Your world wasn't the same as mine!" He shouted. Bismarck stepped between them and pushed Lelouch away before his mask opens.

"I see, so you will opposed me." Charles said. "I will leave V.V. with you for now. C.C. let go."

"C.C. wait!" C.C. stops as Lelouch called.

"I know what you wish was. Your true wish. Only I can grant that wish of your."

"What wish? Don't you under stand that I want o died? Don't.... Don't try to understand me!" She cries as that Jeremiah jumped in but Bismarck stopped him before he reaches Charles.

"Why did you know what am I going to do?" Jeremiah said disbelieve.

"My Geass can saw the future and your disrupter won't work against me." Bismarck grins as they fought with their sword. "But you are as good as they saw as former royal guard should be."

"You as well knight of one."

"Don't lie to yourself C.C. you didn't want that world as much as I am."

"I..I..."

Charles trembles with anger he decided to end this and took his gun out and aims at Lelouch but when he fired it was C.C. who takes that hit and fall to Lelouch arms.

"Jeremiah!" He called and reaches inside his suit and throws that thing to Charles but Bismarck blocked it as expect but his eyes wide.

"Your majestic!" Bismarck and Jeremiah said at the same time but to different person.

* * *

Square Zero wait for their mask leader and they didn't disappointed as the ruin glow and Zero, Jeremiah and C.C. appeared and they cheers together.

"I felt like dejavu." Lelouch murmurs.

"Not really." C.C. took his mask off and kiss him but as she did everyone saw his face...yes his face. His full of maker face! When she opens her eyes because of their laugh, even Jeremiah tried really hard to suppress it but when C.C. laughs he broke out laugh as well. Lelouch hurries to put his mask back and shouts order to them.

"Do you think they will survive?" Jeremiah asked after he stops laughing.

"Yes. Yes, they will. If that Bismarck had the Geass as he said he should be able to help him escape from there."

"What should we do ,your majestic?"

"Prepare for war and the tricks that he will throws on us."

* * *

It late. I know I know but I'm just finish RA3! Well, for advise if you don't want to play online. Don't connect to internet when playing because it will tries to connect to its sever before do anything and I mean anything because the speed when I had to wait for hour to just open main menu and nothing happen! But when I disconnected it. It took me less than 1 minute to do it.

This chapter took the two chapters instead of just half of it so it longer than past two chapters and pretty rush but since V.V. didn't have to fight back and Lelouch didn't try to kill Rolo so this is it as it should be. C.C. and Lelouch screen I edits it and gave Lelouch the knowledge of his parent plan. Next time I will tries to gave Suzaku more screen because I didn't hate him really but I thinks he need someone to slaps his face as much as Lelouch need sometime.


End file.
